


Wintertime in Salamand (podfic)

by TheIkranRider



Series: Ikran's Podfic Series [41]
Category: Final Fantasy II
Genre: Disney References, F/M, Ice Play, Ice Skating, One Shot, Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Short One Shot, Winter, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider
Summary: A podfic for Wintertime in Salamand.
Relationships: Firion/Maria, Guy/Maria (Final Fantasy II)
Series: Ikran's Podfic Series [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875298





	Wintertime in Salamand (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wintertime in Salamand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339350) by [TheIkranRider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider). 



Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0WUunrqsnhg)


End file.
